Maybe I Am A Traitor
by lonnii renae
Summary: Free Writing Prompt 2 WIP: They say I'm a traitor. Maybe I am. All I know is I did what I had to do. Olivia is on trial answering to her crimes she committed while she was kidnapped. Trigger Warning! Read with caution! Mostly canon with a twist of my own fiction.


Two updates in two days?! I am on a roll!

So trigger warning! It doesn't go into detail but it gets a bit dicey in the end.

Prompt Two! As always, be cool, have fun, keep reading and enjoy! -Lonnii

"Welcome back to the Today Show. Later on today, President Grant's former communication director and self proclaim girlfriend Olivia Pope will take the stand in her trial for espionage."

"We do not know much of the case against Olivia Pope but what we do know is the following: she spent 16 days overseas last year in West Angola. Over the course of those days, she released several pieces of states secrets to the terrorist group, CAMWG, whom have taken over that region."

"Part of the information released, led to the bombing at the West Angola embassy here on American soil with several injured. Among the injured was Vice President Andrew Nichols who had a meet and greet that day to discuss security options for the war torn country. "

"Oddly enough, The White House is officially mum on the situation and individual statements released from the President and Vice President state they wish to await the outcome of the trial. We head into the court room as Olivia Pope, takes the stand."

"Miss Pope, when did you travel to West Angola?" The prosecutor asked.

"I plead the 5th."

"Miss Pope, did you provide secure information about the United States to sworn enemies of the state?" He asked moving to a new question.

"I plead the 5th." Olivia stated again.

"Miss Pope, did you know the men you conspired with when you provided them information?" he asked getting upset.

"I plead the 5th." Olivia held firm.

"What information did you share with them?" He almost screamed in frustration.

"I plead the 5th."

"Did the information you shared with the terrorist organization result in the attack on the embassy as well as the United Stated Vice President Andrew Nichols?" Slapping the counter to get a reaction other than the bland one she was feeding him.

"I plead the 5th." Olivia frowned.

"You're a graduate of law school. You must know what these charges mean. This court can invoke the death penalty. Do you have nothing to say to save yourself? Your life?" The prosecutor spoke softly. "Do you not care that you can bring down the current administration? Do you not care that you have put this entire country at risk?" He asked in disbelief.

"The last thing I remember seeing before I slipped into shock was my neighbor with three bullet holes in her chest. The men…they had some how taken her apartment over and they'd been watching me...for months. They put me in a body bag…under my dead neighbor so they could smuggle me out of the building. I woke up in a dingy room, on a dirty mattress without an cover. There was another man in the room with me. There were noises of a market or gathering of people. Laughing….talking…praying. I was in West Angola. I know the language because I went to boarding school with a couple of kids from there.

The man said they had taken him and he was afraid he wouldn't go home. He was afraid that once his ransom was paid, they would just kill him. I didn't tell him but I was afraid of the same for him. I know how those type of situations go and now…" She chuckled, "Now I was one of those people. Those people who get taken and wait for some miracle to happen and then get to go home. But I knew that miracle wasn't in the cards for me.

I held out hope….hope that Fitz would find me and rescue me. He…is the love of my life and he would move Heaven and Earth to get me back. And I shared that with my fellow captor. I told him that the President would be looking for me because I was important to him. I told him not to worry because I would not leave him behind. The only thing I didn't bet on was my fellow captor being one of 'them.'

In my need to save everyone that cross my path, I told a very important thing to them. Something that they already knew but wanted confirmation to make sure they weren't wasting their time with me." Olivia paused for a moment, taking a calming breath.

They made me think Ian, my fellow captor died because I wouldn't give them information. They wanted to know about…things…things about the United States defense, military, what it would take to start a war, my relationship with the President. I told them nothing." She pauses again as she recalls her time in captivity.

"They started saying they were going to sell me. They were going to put me on the dark web and sell me to the highest bidder. They didn't care who bought me, they just wanted the money. They got a call from a Prince. He offered 300 million dollars for me. He said he had seen news coverage about me and…and he wanted to meet me. You don't pay 300 million dollars just to 'meet' someone.

They beat me…tortured me. Up until then, I didn't know how severe waterboarding was. I can't take showers anymore. It triggers…I have teeth missing…in the back of my mouth. They pulled them out without any pain killers...any regret. My shoulder was dislocated for three days before I was able to get lose and pop it back in. And when they weren't hitting on me, or spitting on me, or trying to drown or suffocate me, they touched me. Not enough to deem it rape at that point because in their words, 'There are things worse than rape.' But it didn't stop them for touching me and jerking off in front of me…on me."

They didn't let me shower, didn't let me use the rest room by myself. They gave me dog food to eat. Dog food! Dirty, murky water to drink. From the lack of sleep, malnutrition and likely infected water, I became ill. I had a dream I heard Vice President Nichols voice. I fought to get up and scream for help. I figured he was there to save me because Fitz couldn't come himself….I was wrong. He wanted to know why I was not sold yet because he surely didn't have any of the information he paid them to get from me. Why had they not listened to his command to clean me up, get some food in me and stop dicking around with his investment…I was an investment for him. I was a means to an end to him. My life meant nothing to him. He said he wanted me sold and his fucking war started by the end of the week. He wanted his precious war started so he and his buddies could pad their pockets. And if his pockets were padded, so would my captors. He said I could die just yet because Fitz would be more useless that he already was because his beloved Olivia had been kidnapped.

In a weird twist of fate, Ian stood up and condemned him. He said Andrew couldn't rush greatness. And plus he wanted more time with me. He figured he could get more information about my relationship with Fitz which would then open the door to more important information. He said Andrew was so hard up about getting rid of me because I wouldn't let Andrew find out if the secrets of the universe were indeed in between my thighs. I heard a shot ring out. And several gasp. I was hoping Ian had shot Andrew but it was the other way around. He demanded that do as they were told or he would disembowel them himself." Olivia stopped to have a sip of water. She needed a few moments to get herself together.

"A little while later, the guys argued about what to do about Andrew. They were mad about him killing Ian. They came in with decent food and a bottle of water. They told me eat up. I would need my strength. The next day, they burst into the room, dragging me to the terror room. They tied me up on top of a mattress. They told me they were going to rape me one by one until I told them what they wanted to know. I told them to do whatever they wanted. I wasn't telling them anything and they wouldn't rape me. I used their words on them. 'There are things far worse than rape.' The new leader laughed. He dropped his pants, got on top of me and ripped my pants off. He pushed in deep and rough as I screamed. He whispered that was Ian's philosophy, not his." Olivia let out a strangled cry. It was silent in the courtroom. She felt the eyes of every person watching her…judging her…pitying her. Wiping her nose, she continued.

"I don't know how long it went on for. Day turned to night and they were still going. When the new leader came back on top of me again I told him I was ready to talk. I told him I knew where Andrew would be soon if it hadn't happened yet. I didn't know how long they had kept me hostage.

I told them about Andrew's security. The formation they use to protect him. How many guards are with him. The best time to infiltrate the building. where to hide, how to hide and the exact moment to strike. I told them every piece of information that I knew about Andrew and his movements. Because secretly, I wanted him dead for what he had done to me, to Fitz, for what he wanted to do with this country. A war for profit?

I see what the new say about me. What people think about me. They say I'm a traitor. Maybe I am. All I know is I did what I had to do…and I got a bit of revenge in the process." She looks at the prosecutor for the first time since she begin talking, "Does that answer your questions


End file.
